Flaring and expanding tools are used to expand the internal and/or external dimensions of the end of a tube or pipe for swaging or joining pipe or for other plumbing and piping applications. Generally, a tool or head is longitudinally downwardly inserted into the end of the tube, forcing the tube material outward to plastically deform the tube end into the desired shape or flare. Occasionally, it may be desirable by the user to adjust the depth, or the longitudinally downward distance, in which the tool or head is able to travel longitudinally downward.